Conventionally, a fixing structure for a stator core is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-245352 (PTL 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-228725 (PTL 2) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-306751 (PTL 3).